And So it Began
by Bewarnedyewhopass
Summary: Medusa is Black Bolt's betrothed, but she's having her doubts. Can Black Bolt change her mind? Will Medusa pull some stunt and get out of marrying him? What is the king, Blackagar Boltagon going to do? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

And So it Began.  
Chapter 1:  
Bolt's Promise. 

Medusa was considered one of the most beautiful Inhumans ever, and she took pride in that, rightfully so.  
Black Bolt, as he preferred to be called, was strong, powerful, righteous, and everything people look for in their king, but as Medusa saw him, he was unfeeling, hollow, and incapable of love, and you can't blame a girl for believing what she had always heard and seen.

"But, mother, I don't love him!" She cried, tears falling off her face, "And isn't that the whole point of marrying someone? Loving them?"

Ambur had had enough of this nuisance, pinching the bridge of her nose, she said, "Meddie. Where is this coming from? You have been born to be a queen, you've known your whole life about your betrothal, then why-?"

"He can't even _talk!" _She snapped, "He won't make me laugh, he won't tell me he loves me-if he's even capable of it! Do you want me to live like this?" She pleaded with her mother through her eyes. Why did she not understand?  
"Enough. Go get some fresh air. We are not talking about this." Ambur ordered. The guilt weighed heavily in her chest, but there were things that just needed to be done. She watched her daughter walk away in tears.

"And so we lose this one.." She whispered.

"Stupid." SPLASH. "Impudent." SPLASH. "Idiots!" With a scream, she threw a huge rock into the water with her hair. "Perfect! Now I have to wash it again." Medusa grumbled.

She had passed the crying stage and moved on to the angry stage. In the time to come, she would laugh at her foolish, teenage mind. How shallow and inexperienced she had been, but for now the storm continued to rage inside her.  
_I deserve someone better, _she thought, _like Maximus! Someone who can tell me how beautiful I am, and tell me he loves me! _"And Blackagar, can't to any of that." She spat.

BLACK BOLT'S P.O.V  
As Medusa continued to voice her frustration, the king stood some distance from her, listening. A small smirk made its way to his lips.  
"_She wants someone that can speak, does she?"_ He started walking back towards his chambers, "_I'll speak louder than anyone she has ever met. Promise." _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy and, well, I had a heck of a writer's block.  
**

Chapter 2-  
Black Bolt's Head. A Fun Place to be.

** Black Bolt's P.O.V **

If you fall in love with someone, what would you do? Would you confess? Would you hide and hope to gods that it was simply a phase?  
I didn't have either of those options. I couldn't talk, you see.. Well, I could but that would result in a whole lot of destruction and stuff and we didn't want that.  
So, no confessing for me. And as for the hiding? I did not hide. Ever.  
When my brother and I were younger, and he wasn't as big a prick as he was now, we used to play hide and seek. I always chose to seek first, because I was born a destroyer and I would remain unapologetic about it.  
People thought I was heartless, emotionless; they couldn't be more wrong. I did have a heart, and I felt it race up every time a certain red haired lady so much as passed me by. So no. I was not heartless. I simply never felt the need to express much in front of irrelevant people.  
Speaking of irrelevant...  
"Brother! Are you listening?" Maximus seethed, red in the face. I nodded expressionlessly, and motioned for him to go on. Pfft. Like I would listen to him rant about our 'need' to increase the taxes on the people.  
"...And so I _request_," He spat the word, "that you impose a higher tax on the people of our kingdom." He stood poker straight, arrogant as always.  
I sighed. He just made it so easy. Standing, I walked down the pedestal my throne was seated upon, stood in front of my brother and shook my head: No.  
His rage was evident as it colored his face red. He bared his teeth at me and started to say something but seemed to think better of it. He gave a stiff, mocking bow before stalking off.  
I dismissed the courtiers with a wave of my hand without looking at them. What was the point? _She _wasn't there.  
Thinking about her made me feel warm and gave me a headache all at the same time. She was beautifully exasperating. And so stubborn! D'ast. That woman would be the death of me. He shrugged mentally. At least it would a sweet death.


End file.
